Seven Years Later
by Destened-Star-Girl
Summary: Ginga has disappeared, for seven years now. Even though everyone says he's dead, Madoka tries to refuse that, but is slowly losing faith. Now will an unexpected person change her mind, while they give surprising news? GinMado, one-shot


***Hey guys! This story takes place in Beyblade Metal Zero-G. If you seen the first episode of this season, you would know that Ginga has disappeared and everyone is now grown up. Is that enough back story? Ready to start the GinMado story already? Three...Two...One...LET IT RIP!***

I watched as the last costumer of the day rushed out the door, beyblade in hand. I smiled at the sight of another lover of beyblade.I turned to the wall, to put the money in the cash register and saw a picture of me and my best friends, when we were young. It had Kyouya standing far off in the corner, Benkei smiling hugely to the camera, Yu and Kenta were high fiving each other, Tsubassa was kinda smiling, Masamune was throwing a number one finger in the air, I was smiling standing right next to...

"Ginga..." My smile faded as I whispered his name softly, memories of him start replaying. I always had a crush on Ginga. To this day I still don't know why I do have a crush on him. Maybe it was because of his determination, courageousness, big bladers spirit, friendliness, respect for everyone he meets, cuteness...I could go on and on about him, but I know it will only make me feel more depressed. You see, after he defeated Nemesis, and he gave Zero, Samurai Ifraid, no one has seen or heard from him again. And since it has been seven years everybody thinks he now dead. At first I refused to beilive that, but now, I feel like I'm losing a bit of faith in him everyday.

"Excuse me, are you still open?" a voice behind me, making me jump alittle in surprise. I turned around to see who ever was talking to me. "Hehe, sorry we're clo..." I wasn't able to finish my sentence, when I saw who was infront of me. He wore a orange t-shirt, with a blue long sleeved jacket and black pants. His honey colored eyes seemed mesmerizing, and his firey red hair was sticking up in the air. Seem familiar? "G-Ginga?" I chocked out. The man in front of me smiled. "The one and only."

I smiled as tears filled my eyes. I don't know why, but I felt mixed emotions. Confusion, anger, love, happiness, and relived. Without thinking, I ran up to Ginga and threw myself into him. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his chest. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and gently rested his head on top of mine. "W-why did you leave?" I asked, in between sobs. "I'm sorry... I had something to do in Khoma." "E-everyone t-thinks you're dead!" "Well I'm not, aren't I?" I looked up at him. "I thought I lost you!" I shouted. His smile faded a little, but managed to make it reappear, as he placed a hand on my cheek. "You are **never **going to lose me, got that?" I nodded my head. That's when we both looked into each others eyes, which we haven't done in a while.

"Madoka...I love you." Ginga admitted, rubbing his thumb against my cheek. I blushed. "I love you too." He smiled and light shade of pink was shown on cheeks. That's when the unexpected happened. He got down on one knee and took out a black, small, box out of his pants pocket. Taking my hand in his he said, "Madoka, I love you, ever since we were young. I know I broke your heart when I disappeared and I didn't tell you or keep in touch. Now, I would like to make up for that. I want to make up for those years of not being by your side by being with you for the rest of our life. What do you say? Will you, Madoka Amano, hopefully, Mrs. Hagane , marry me?" He opened up the box and reviled a shiny, silver, ring.

At first I stood there in shock. _The Ginga Hagane is proposing to me! Out of all people! _I thought, squealing like a fan girl inside. "Madoka?" Ginga asked, bringing me back to planet Earth. I turned to him and bent down, so I could be the same height as him. Before you knew it, I was throwing my arms around Ginga's neck. "Of course I will marry you!" I then stood up and helped Ginga up. Once he was on his feet, he slipped **my ring **onto my fingers.

I held out my hand and examined it. "It's beautiful!" I gasped. Ginga chuckled as he grabbed my hands. Making me look into his eyes, he placed his lips against mine and kissed me compassionately. I was a little shocked at first, but still managed to kiss him back. We kissed for what seemed like forever, but pulled apart once we needed oxygen back in our lunges.

Ginga placed his forehead against mine and whispered, "Best day ever!" I giggled as I said, "I couldn't agree more."


End file.
